Perdus cette nuit
by Silveryseven
Summary: Une pipe. Une photo. Un bal de fin d'année. Deux héros bourrés sur le trottoir sous une pluie battante. Une belle histoire en perspective... OS. Lemon. DM/HP. Song fic.


_**Disclamer:** Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à nous mais qu'ils apartiennent à la grande Jk Rowling._

_**Rating:** M _

_**Résumé:** Une pipe. Une photo. Un bal de fin d'année. Deux héros bourrés sur le trottoir sous une pluie battante. Une belle histoire en perspective...OS. Lemon. DM/HP. Song fic._

_**Note:** Cette fic traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Prière aux homophobes de passer votre chemin! L'idée de cette fic est partie d'une chanson que nous avons donc inséré au texte au moment propice. Nous devons aussi vous prévenir que c'est notre première fic, ainsi que notre premier lemon...Voila pourquoi nous vous demanderons d'être compréhensif et de ne pas vous moquer!_

_**Bonne lecture!!**_

* * *

**_Perdus cette nuit_**

_**POV de Harry:**_

_**Vendredi 27 juin : 8h00**_

Ce soir a lieu le bal de fin d'année de Poudlard. J'ai donc réunie après le petit déjeuné tout les volontaires qui m'épaulent depuis le début dans cette lourde tâche qu'est l'organisation et la préparation de la fête. Comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est effectivement moi le responsable de ce nouvel événement qui, je l'espère, deviendra une tradition. Dans une heure aura donc lieu notre dernière mise au point avant la soirée.

Ce soir sera alors le dernier soir que je passerai en compagnie de tous les élèves de l'école, aussi bien mes amis que mes ennemis. Plus je pense à cela et plus je me dis que ce ne sont pas mes amis qui vont véritablement me manquer. Après tout on garde toujours contact avec les personnes qui nous sont chères. Ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas avec les personnes que l'on déteste. Je trouve cela bien dommage d'ailleurs. Je n'imaginais pas penser cela un jour mais quand je me remémore ces sept années d'études, la seul chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est Malfoy; ou plus précisément ce qui fait que j'aime détester Malfoy, à savoir les disputes, les bagarres, les insultes, les regards noirs et haineux, les sourirs mauvais et j'en passe. Finalement je suis arrivé à la conclusion pour le moins étrange que Malfoy va me manquer. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire de cette dernière soirée un événement mémorable, aussi bien pour moi que pour lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Vendredi 27 juin : 9h10**_

« - Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer, dis-je en balayant l'assemblée du regard. Alors, Neville, Hannah, Padma et Parvati, vous avez préparé la décoration de la Grande salle? Vous savez que vous n'aurez qu'une heure après le dîner pour tout mette en place.

- Oui on le sait Harry, me rétorque Padma d'un air las, tu nous l'a répété au moins 10 fois!

Je réponds alors du tac au tac:

- Il vaut mieux trop que pas assez.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout est prêt et en plus McGonagall nous à dis que quelques profs viendrons nous aider à tout installer se défend Neville.

-Bien dans ce cas, problème suivant, Ron, Hemione, vous avez réussi à avoir la salle des fêtes de Pré-au-lard?

- Oui le gérant est d 'accord pour nous la laisser à la condition qu'on la rende en bonne état pour 11h demain matin, me répond Hermione.

- Euh c'est quoi cette histoire de salle des fêtes Potter? Interroge la seule Serpentard du groupe, une petite brune dont je n'ai même pas cherché à connaître le nom.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas expliqué à tout le monde. Donc je récapitule. La soirée va commencer à 21h au château et elle se terminera vers 23h. Ce n'est pas la peine de râler, on n'a pas le choix, Dumbledore a été intransigeant, tous les élèves doivent participer même les premières années. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, au final cela ne posera pas de problème car je l'ai convaincu de laisser les septièmes années poursuivre la fête à Pré-au-lard.

- C'est pas vrai! Et il a accepté? S'étonne Ernie Macmillan

- Cela a nécessité de longues heures de débats et de négociation mais il a fini par céder. Tout les septièmes années sont donc conviés à poursuivre la soirée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et...

- Il n'y aura que les dernières années?Me demande Luna semblant sortir de ses pensées profondes à se moment précis.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas coupé la parole j'aurais pu dire qu'effectivement eux seuls sont invités mais que chacun aura le droit d'emmener une personne du moment que cette dernière est au moins en cinquième année. Au faite Hermione tu as trouvé un moyen de t'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de fraude sur les âges?

- Oui. Comme nous nous rendrons à Pré-au-lard avec les diligences de l'école, Rusard sera au portent du château, il devra tamponner la main de tout ceux qui sortent, comme il connaît tous les élèves, il s'assurera que chacun soit bien au moins en cinquième année. De plus Fred et George ont accepté de jouer les videurs, ils vérifieront que toutes les personnes voulant rentrer dans la salle soient munies du tampon.

- Ok, génial. Alors comme elle vient de le dire, ce sont les diligences qui nous emmèneront et ce sont elles aussi qui nous ramènerons au château. Il y en aura une toutes les demi heures à partir de minuit jusqu'à 4h. J'ai fait des affiches pour informer les élèves. Vous n'aurez qu'à les mettre dans vos salles communes respectives. Voilà vous avez des questions?

- Ah ouais au faite tu ne nous a pas dis qui seront les profs surveillants? Intervient Ron.

- C'est là le plus génial, j'ai réussi à persuader Dumbledore de nous faire confiance pour gérer la soirée. Il n'y aura donc aucun professeurs de présent, juste un DJ et des tas d'élèves déchaînés sur la piste de danse.

- Wouaou!! Je sens que la soirée va être absolument sensationnelle!! s'exclame en coeur les soeurs Patil.»

Tout le monde commence alors à partir en bavardant d'un ton enthousiaste et je murmure:

« - Je dirais plutôt que cette soirée va être mémorable... »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je me suis porté volontaire pour organiser ce bal…Et bien tout cela est de la faute de Malfoy…_

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Ginny et moi sommes ensemble depuis bientôt un an. Jusqu'à maintenant c'était le bonheur mais depuis quelques temps je sens qu'elle s'éloigne de moi…Elle ne me regarde plus comme avant, elle est beaucoup moins proche de moi, il y a même des jours ou l'on ne s'adresse presque plus la parole. Je me demande se qui se passe et je compte bien le découvrir. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de mener ma petite enquête auprès d'Hermione pour commencer.

- Dis, Hermione, Ginny n'aurait pas des problèmes en ce moment? Demandai-je.

- Tu sais Harry, Ginny ne me parle plus beaucoup depuis quelques jours.

- Ah, à toi non plus…je me demande bien se qui lui arrive.

- J'ai remarqué que son comportement avait changé ces derniers temps, mais je ne sais rien, tu devrais lui en parler, après tout c'est la meilleure façon de tout savoir, me répond-elle.

C'est lâche je sais, mais même en étant un Gryffondor je n'ai pas le courage de parler à Ginny directement pour l'instant. J'ai donc décidé de tenter ma chance avec une autre amie de Ginny, une amie à qui elle aurait pu se confier et qui n'aura aucun scrupule à tout m'avouer si elle sait quelque chose. Tiens d'ailleurs la voila…

- Louf…Euh Luna!! Criai-je.

- Oui… me répondit-elle.

- Je voulais te parler de Ginny, lui dis-je en l'attirant un peu à l'écart, elle est un peu distante avec moi; elle ne t'aurait pas parler de quelque chose?

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, elle m'a juste parlé d'un garçon, un blond…ou peut-être brun. Je ne sais plus enfin de toute façon c'est la même chose… c'est un garçon.

- Un garçon…Tu peux m'en dire plus?

- Non désolé Harry, c'est tout ce que je sais…

- Tu en es sûre?

- Ah si, j'ai appris récemment qu'une tribu de Nargo…

- Ok merci quand même, salut Luna! La coupai-je en filant au plus vite.

_**Quelques heures plus tard dans les couloirs de Poudlard:**_

N'arrivant pas à dormir, j'ai eu envie d'aller marcher au bord du lac afin de méditer sur toute cette histoire. C'est pourquoi je me retrouve sous ma cape d'invisibilité en ce moment, lorsque j'aperçois Miss Teigne au détour d'un couloir. Rusard n'es sûrement pas loin! Je recule alors le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la porte la plus proche…

- Harry! Enfin tu me rends visite!

- Mimi…m'exclamais-je, le coeur battant la chamade surprit par cette apparition soudaine. Oui tu vois je tiens mes promesses!

J'aurais pu tomber sur n'importe quelle classe vide mais non! Il a fallut que je choisisse la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde…Je crois que j'aurais encore préféré être dans le bureau de Rusard!

- Oui mieux vaut tard que jamais! J'ai plus de visite de ton ex petite amie que de toi…me dit Mimi.

- Mon ex petite amie? Cho?

- Mais non! Une petite rousse... Ginny je crois.

- Mais… Ginny est toujours ma petite amie!

- Ah bon…Et bien pourtant la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était ici même et elle semblait bien proche de ce garçon, un grand blond, un Serdaigle je crois…en y repensant il me semble que c'était un Serpentard .

- Un Serpentard? Et blond en plus! C'est pas possible…Il faut vraiment que je parle à Ginny! Merci Mimi à plus tard! Répliquai-je en repartant le plus vite possible.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Après avoir parlé avec Ginny j'ai eu la confirmation qu'elle avait une relation avec Drago Malfoy. Pourquoi lui? Comment tout cela est-il arrivé? Je n'en sais rien, je ne le saurais probablement jamais et de toute façon je ne veux pas le savoir! Toujours est-il que tout est fini entre elle et moi…

Quand j'ai su avec qui elle était dans les toilettes de Mimi, j'ai lancé l'idée du bal et me suis porté volontaire pour l'organiser afin d'humilier la sale petite fouine péroxydé qui sert désormais de petit ami à ma désormais ex-petite amie.

Après avoir discuté avec Ron et Hermione, nous avons élaboré une stratégie consistant à suivre Malfoy dans tout ces déplacement armé de l'appareil photo emprunté à Colin…Tout ceci dans le but d'immortaliser sur pellicule le moment le plus humiliant de sa vie.

J'ai donc commencé ma filature le matin suivant ma discussion avec Ron et Hermione. Mais ce n'est que 3 jours plus tard que j'ai découvert ce qui me servira de vengeance mais aussi ce qui a été le moment le plus traumatisant de toute ma jeune vie d'adolescent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Vendredi 27 juin : 22h05**_

La fête a commencé il y a plus d'une heure et l'ambiance est parfaite... oui, pour la fête d'anniversaire d'un enfant de cinq ans on ne peut pas rêver mieux**. **Des petits lutins ailées balancent des confettis à tord et à travers dans toute la salle, le tout en soufflant dans des serpentins sifflets toute les 3 secondes; plusieurs armures du château coiffées d'un chapeau en carton distribuent gâteaux au chocolat , thé glacée, bonbons et autres cochonneries; des guirlandes en papier crépon sont accrochées un peu partout sans parler des ballons en forme de têtes de lapins ou de soleils souriants et pour couronner le tout, la musique est d'une nullité affligeante. Pour cause, le groupe engagé s'est formé récemment et il est composé de deuxième et troisième année qui, quand ils ne se trompent pas dans les accords, reprennent leurs chansons depuis le début car le chanteur à mélangé les paroles des différents couplets. En d'autre termes, cette soirée est absolument pitoyable.

Adossé au mur en compagnie de Ron -qui donne l'impression d'être au choix plongé dans les limbes de ses pensées ou dans une léthargie proche de l'état comateux- je jette un regard affligé autour de moi pour constater qu'à part les premières et les deuxièmes années, il n'y a bien que Dumbledore que semble s'amuser. Il a d'ailleurs cru bon d'inscrire en lettre orangées sûre sa robe de soirée jaune poussin le célèbre slogan « Sans alcool la fête est plus folle ». Comme si ça allait nous dissuader de boire une fois arrivé à Pré au Lard. J'espère que Mme Pomfresh à préparé un stock de potion contre la migraine parce qu'il risque d'y avoir un paquet de gueule de bois demain matin.

J'aperçois Malfoy un peu plus loin. Il est avec Ginny et remarque que je les observe, il passe alors son bras autour de ses épaules et après m'avoir lancé un sourire sadique, se met à l'embrasser.

Quel petit c.. , il ne perd rien pour attendre, dans moins d'une heure il aura la honte de sa vie. Je vais lui faire payé toute ses années à m'emmerder. Je sais bien qu'il se fiche pas mal de Ginny, tout se qu'il veut c'est me faire chier une dernière fois parce qu'après cette soirée, il n'en aura plus la possibilité, parce qu'après cette soirée, nos routes se séparerons pour ne plus jamais se retrouver et parce qu'après cette soirée je n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion de lui parler...

- Hein?? dis-je le plus intelligemment du monde quand Ron me sort brutalement de mes pensées d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu as vu cet abrutis!! Comment ose-il toucher ma soeur, et elle qui se laisse faire en plus, je me demande bien ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête de sortir avec ce crétin congénital !! Non mais c'est vrai qu'es-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver à ce... ce...

- Débile profond

- Oui parfaitement Hermione merci, à ce débile profond... Hermione!! Mais qu'es ce que tu fais là? Je ne t'ais même pas entendu arriver.

- Et bien je venais vous prévenir qu'il est 23h et qu'il est temps d'aller à la vrai fête histoire de s'amuser cette fois.

- Enfin! Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, ce fut les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie m'exclamai-je comme sortant d'un profond sommeil.

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers le Hall dans lequel de nombreux élèves sont déjà rassemblés, attendant impatiemment -une fois n'est pas coutume- l'arrivée de Rusard. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à pointer le bout de son gros nez accompagné comme à l'accoutumer de sa fidèle chatte, j'ai nommé Miss Teigne, mais aussi de notre très chère maître des potions, à savoir le huileux Severus Rogue. Celui-ci étant probablement là afin de dissuader les élèves n'ayant pas l'âge requis de tenter toute corruption.

Au bout de dix bonne minutes nous sommes tout trois dans un carrosse, complètement trempés par la pluie battante mais néanmoins dans un carrosse. Luna et Neville ne tardent pas à nous rejoindre, serrés sous un parapluie et suivis de près par Colin Crivey que j'ai dû inviter pour le remercier de m'avoir prêté son appareil photo. Le carrosse étant au complet nous partons enfin pour Pré au Lard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A l'arrivée, Fred et George sont là et ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Il ont installé une sorte de tente devant l'entrée pour permettre aux élève d'attendre aux sec. En m'avançant un peu je distingue dans la pénombre trois silhouettes, chacune de la taille d'un enfant de quatre ans et portant... une couche, pour deux d'entre elles et ce qui ressemble à une grenouillère pour la dernière. Fred me fait signe d'approcher, ce que je fait suivi de près par Ron et Hermione.

- Salut vous trois!! Vous allez bien? Nous demande George.

- On n'peu mieux répond Ron, un sourire à faire pâlir une miss accroché au visage et le regard fixé sur l'un des lilliputiens en couche culotte.

- Qu'es-ce que vous leur avez fait? interroge Hermione d'une voix quelque peu inquiète.

- Oh rien de bien méchant, la rassure Fred, ils retrouverons leur taille normal et leurs vêtement d'ici demain matin.

- Celui avec la couche rose pastel me rappel quelqu'un, dis-je pensivement, ce ne serait pas un poursuiveur de Poufsouffle?

- C'est possible, ce sont tous des quatrièmes années, m'informe George, je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi à passer devant Rusard mais quand tout le monde sera rentré dans la salle on les renverra au château avec les autres.

- Les autres? Questionne Hermione

- Oui, regardez un peu par là-bas, nous montre George en pointant du doigt deux carrosses dans lesquels Fred est en train de répartir plusieurs gamins, ce ne sont pas les premiers et ce ne seront sûrement pas les derniers de la soirée.

Après un bon fou rire à la vu d'un mini Serdaigle faisant la courte échelle à un mini Poufsouffle qui essayais tant bien que mal de monter dans la diligence, nous laissons là nos deux videurs et entrons dans la salle.

La décoration, ici, n'a rien à voir avec celle du château. La pièce est rectangulaire et éclairée par des spots ce qui donne l'impression de se trouver dans une boîte de nuit moldu. Une scène, où se trouve déjà le DJ, est installé au fond, en face de l'entrée. Le long du mur de droite se trouve un buffet garni de cakes, de tartes et de petits-fours en tout genre. Sans oublier bien sûre les nombreuses bouteilles de bièraubeurre, les coupes de champagne Explosif ainsi que les verres de vodka Tagada.

Des dizaines de ballons multicolores flottent magiquement sous le plafond et des photos, représentants les meilleurs moments des septièmes années durant leur scolarité, sont accrochées aux murs. On peut voir, dans un carde doré une photo prise en troisième année lorsque Gryffondor à gagné la coupe des quatre maisons ainsi que la coupe de Quidditch.

Et il y a aussi ma photo. Elle est sur le mur du fond, derrière la scène. Je ne la vois pas encore à cause de l'obscurité mais je sais qu'elle est là. Je sais qu'elle est encore enroulée et qu'elle ne se dépliera que lorsque le principale concerné entrera dans la pièce. Je l'ai fait tirer en grand format de manière à ce qu'une fois déroulé, elle recouvre tout le mur. Il ne devrait plus tarder…

Ça y est, il arrive. Ginny est avec lui. J'ai quelque remords de lui infliger cette vision, mais elle doit se rendre compte par elle même que Malfoy la mène en bateau, et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour cela. Ils sont au centre de la salle en train de discuter avec Crabbe et Goyle. Qui aurait cru que ces deux là puissent tenir une conversation? Je fais alors signe à Ron, mon complice caché près de la scène, de déclenché le plan. Soudain toutes les lumières se tamisent à l'exception de deux spots éclairants le mur du fond. D'un même mouvement, toutes les têtes se tournent dans cette direction. Ma vengeance est proche, très proche... J'observe Malfoy du coin de l'œil pour ne rien raté de sa réaction.

Puis là, tout se passe comme dans un film, la photo se déroule, un grand silence s'installe, tous la regarde avec de grands yeux ébahis, ils sont bouche bée mais une fois la surprise passé, les rires ne tardent pas à se faire entendre. Malfoy quant à lui devient aussi pâle que sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Pov de Draco: **_

_**Vendredi 27 juin : 23h30**_

Ginny est à mon bras et nous entrons dans la salle des fêtes. La décoration et la musique me paraissent déjà mieux qu'au château même si c'est encore loin d'être la fête du siècle. Après tout c'est Potter qui l'organise, il ne faut donc pas trop en demander. Je repère Crabbe et Goyle - devinez où, qui à dit vers le buffet?- et j'entraîne ma nouvelle conquête à leur rencontre. D'un seul coup, les lumières s'éteignent et les regards se tournent d'un même mouvement vers la scène encore baignée de lumière. Une photo se déroule. Elle représente deux types, l'un d'eux étant occupé à tailler une pipe à l'autre adossé à un bureau. C'est d'un mauvais goût, il n'y a que Potter pour faire ce genre de blague, le pire c'est que la plupart des personnes présentes se mettent à rire. Bizarrement les têtes se tournent vers moi, Ginny me regarde, un aire choqué déformant ses traits fins. Je repose les yeux sur la photo pour enfin réaliser avec horreur que c'est moi qui suis à genoux devant le sexe dressé de Finnigan. On ne voit pas sa tête mais je reconnaîtrais ces cuisses entre milles. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la photo est -comme toute les photos sorcière- animée... Je me retourne en direction de la porte avec l'intention de partir la tête haute comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte mais je tombe nez à nez avec Potter.

Il me sourit:

- Alors Malfoy, ça fait quel effet d'être célèbre? Depuis le temps que tu en rêvais tu devrais me remercier non?

J'ai la gorge serré, comment a-t-il osé faire ça, il est allé trop loin cette fois, beaucoup trop loin. Je ne sens pas ma voix capable de répliquer quoi que se soit sur un ton un temps soit peu glacial ou méchant alors j'opte pour une solution plus radicale et je lui met mon poing dans la figure. Je n'y ai pas été de main morte car il se retrouve projeté à terre. Je ne prends pas le temps de voir sa réaction et je pars en courant, perdant ainsi le peu de dignité qu'il me restait -si tant ait qu'il m'en restait bien sûr.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Pov de Harry:**_

_**Vendredi 27 juin: 23h35**_

Merde... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris! Ce n'est certes pas la première fois que nous en venons aux mains lui et moi mais cette fois... son regard était vraiment étrange, un mélange de haine et ... de déception? De peine? Est-ce possible? Non, Malfoy est sans coeur... N'est ce pas?

J'agrippe la main tendu de Ron et me relève. Il me sourit et me dit que notre plan était génial, que jamais Malfoy n'avait dû être aussi humilié de sa vie et que pour une dernière vengeance on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Je lui souris à mon tour, encore un peu hébété après le coup que je viens de prendre. Il n'a pas fait semblant de frapper cette fois ci. Je risque d'avoir une superbe marque demain au réveil.

Ron part en direction de la piste de danse. Je n'ai pas envi de le suivre. Je me dirige donc vers le buffet.

Bizarrement je ne me sens pas aussi heureux que je devrais l'être. Je prends un verre de vodka Tagada et le bois d'un trait. Ma vengeance a pourtant été une franche réussite mais... Je ne sais pas, quelque chose me gène. J'attrape un second verre que je descends tout aussi sec. Le liquide me brûle la gorge avant d'aller embraser mon estomac, j'aime cette sensation. Pourquoi est-il parti? Il aurait pût, je ne sais pas, arracher la photo, me lancer un Doloris, prétendre que c'était un montage, tout plutôt que de s'enfuir après m'avoir regardé de cette façon.

Je me saisi d'un nouveau verre. L'alcool réchauffe mon corps et pourtant, je me sens comme vide de l'intérieur. Fichu Serpentard mais pourquoi faut-il que je me soul se soir à cause de lui. J'ai besoin de tirer ça au claire. Je me dirige vers le bout de la table et prends une bouteille de vodka traînant vers un elfe de maison. La pauvre créature essaie tant bien que mal de remplir de nouveau verres sans tacher la nappe. Il n'a même pas remarqué mon geste et après une brève pensée pour Hermione je sors discrètement de la salle.

Quelques personnes sont encore à l'extérieur, protégés des aléas du climat anglais par la tente dressée précédemment par les jumeaux. La pluie n'a pas cessée de tombée mais je dois retrouver Malfoy coûte que coûte. Après avoir pris une gorgée du délicieux nectar emplissant la bouteille comprimé dans ma main droite, je pars à l'aveuglette dans le dédale des rues de Pré au Lard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela va bientôt faire une demi heure que j'ère comme une âme en peine à travers le village et toujours pas l'ombre d'un grand blond égaré en vue. Je suis parti sans prendre ma cape et ma robe s'en retrouve complètement trempé. De grosses gouttes d'eau glacées s'écrasent sur mon visage, et malgré l'alcool descendant à intervalles réguliers le long de ma trachée, je tremble de froid. Malfoy doit être complètement frigorifié lui aussi. Soudain, un éclair de géni me traverse.

Mais se que je peux être bête. Il n'est probablement pas dehors, il a dû se réfugier dans un bar! Me dis-je atterré de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Et tout en me sermonnant intérieurement pour ma stupidité, je pousse la porte du premier pub encore ouvert que je croise. Ce dernier se trouve être « Les Trois Balais » et après un coup d'oeil circulaire sur les clients je repars en sens inverse, n'ayant pas vu l'objet de ma recherche.

Je vérifie ainsi tout les établissements que je trouve sur mon chemin sans réussir à dénicher le blond. Lorsque je pousse, pour la énième fois de la soirée la énième porte d'un énième pub, l'espoir qui m'habitait au départ à laissé place, depuis un bon moment déjà, à une lassitude récurrente.

Néanmoins, la chance me sourit enfin car je reconnais, accoudé au comptoir devant un verre de ce qui semble être du whisky Pur Feu, le plus serpent de tout les Serpentard à savoir ce sale petit prétentieux de fils à papa de Draco Malfoy.

Il tourne la tête dans ma direction, je commence alors à m'approcher de lui, tout dégoulinant de pluie que je suis et bien résolu à lui rendre son coup de poing avec les intérêts, mais avant que j'ai pu aligner trois pas, il s'est déjà levé, m'a bousculé et s'est enfui.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me lance à sa poursuite, retrouvant une fois de plus l'air glacée de la nuit dans laquelle perce à présent quelques grêlons.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Perdu cette nuit BB Brunes:**_

_Tout deux o__n sort, on se couche tard _

_Les gens sont tous de vrais trouillards, sous leur parapluie _

_Ils courent, ils courent à leurs devoirs_

_Et cette grêle tombe à tout hasard,__ mais moi je m'enfuis_

_Mais nous on rit, tu me fais boire_

_On finit vite sur le trottoir _

_Perdus cette nuit_

_Blanchit devant ce grand ciel noir_

_Tout devient vite désillusoire_

_Affalé j'oublie_

_Mais nous on rit, tu me fais boire_

_On finit vite sur le trottoir_

_Perdus cette nuit_

_Je me sens si seul dans ce brouillard_

_Comme en danger, c'est fou ce qu'on est perdus cette nuit_

_On s'est loupé de peu je crois, je ne comprends pas_

_Que pour nous deux c'est terminé, que nous deux rien ne va_

_J'avais tellement envie de toi_

_Tu ne comprends pas non_

_Je ne comprends pas non_

_C'est qu'on peut vite se rendre fou, à jouer à qui tiendra le coup_

_Perdus cette nuit_

_Et tu vois je m'en fous bien de savoir qui a gagné ou bien qui a perdu cette nuit_

_On s'en ira , on s'en ira_

_Tout comme les autres, tout commes les astres_

_Perdus cette nuit là_

_Et y en aura bien d'autres comme çà vaut mieux en rire que prendre froid_

_Perdus cette nuit là_

_On s'est loupé de peu je crois, je ne comprends pas _

_Que pour nous deux c'est terminé, que nous deux rien ne va_

_J'avais tellement envie de toi_

_Tu ne comprends pas non _

_Je ne comprends pas non_

_Danse danse _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Pov de Draco:**_

_**Samedi 28 juin: 00h15**_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je me suis enfui de cette maudite fête mais ce que je sais par contre c'est que cela fait un petit moment que j'enchaîne les Fire Whisky à La Tête de Sanglier. Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas? Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, condamné à me terrer dans un vieux bar poussiéreux la nuit de la fêtes de fin d'étude.

- Vous-y croyez vous? Dis-je au barman d'une voix quelque peu éméchée par l'alcool.

Il ne me répond même pas se contentant de me regarder avec pitié. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié. Tout se dont j'ai besoin c'est de son Fire Whisky. Et je le lui fais comprendre d'un signe de la main.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies osé afficher cette photo Potter. Je ne te croyais pas capable de pousser ta vengeance aussi loin. Si tu avais été un Serpentard cela ne m'aurais pas étonné mais là...

Je pousse un faible soupir. Au moins maintenant tu sais Harry. Tu sais que j'aime aussi les hommes. Tu n'as vraiment pas dû apprécier que je te pique ta copine. Mais as-tu seulement compris pourquoi j'ai fais cela? Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

En tout cas moi j'ai compris. Cela fait bientôt un an, depuis que j'ai découvert que j'étais également attiré par les hommes, que j'ai compris pourquoi je cherchais constamment ta présence, pourquoi je te provoquais sans cesse. Tout cela dans le seul et unique but que tu me remarque, que tu t'intéresse à moi, que tu ne puisse plus te passer de moi comme moi je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Et j'ai enfin réalisé que tu as toujours été dans mon coeur, que depuis ce fameux jour ou l'on s'est rencontré dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, toi seul compte à mes yeux.

L'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas comment te le dire alors je tente de te le faire comprendre mais de toute évidence je m'y prends très mal. Mes petits plans foireux n'ont fait que me conduire ici ce soir. Grâce à eux -et aussi un peu grâce à toi quand même- j'ai eu la honte de ma vie. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que les gens qui ont vu ça auront assez picolé pour avoir tout oublié d'ici demain matin.

Des grelots se font soudain entendre, me sortant de mes pensées et indiquant par la même occasion qu'un nouveau client entre dans le bar. Le patron affiche un sourire laissant à penser qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir d'autre personnes passer la porte de son établissement à une heure aussi tardive.

J'avale ce qui reste de mon verre avant de détourner les yeux sur le nouvelle arrivant. Je reconnais aussitôt cette robe vert bouteille, ces cheveux noir, complètement trempé en cet instant, ainsi que cette paire de lunettes rondes à travers laquelle leur propriétaire me fixe avec des yeux d'un vert profond.

Mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien venir foutre ici bon sang! Comme si j'avais besoin de subir sa présence! En plus, si j'en crois ses vacillements et la bouteille à moitié vide qu'il tient dans sa main droite, j'ai de gros doute quant au fait qu'il soit encore sobre.

A peine a-t-il engagé un pas dans ma direction que je le bouscule avant de passer rapidement la porte. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je m'enfuis comme un lâche. C'est peut-être ce que je suis au fond. Oh! Et puis après tout je m'en fiche, je préfère être couard, je n'ai pas la moindre envi de me battre de nouveau. Je ne me sens pas la force de t'affronter Harry; alors je cours loin de ce bar sinistre où tu m'as retrouvé car la haine que j'avais envers toi m'a quittée, et ce il y a bien longtemps déjà.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Pov de Harry:**_

_**Samedi 28 juin: 00h27**_

Mais c'est qu'il court vite ce petit aristo de mes deux. Les pubs alentours ferment leurs portes et nous nous retrouvons à slalomer entre des gens cachés sous de grands parapluies. Je bouscule plusieurs personnes sur mon passage mais ne prends pas le temps de me retourner pour m'excuser, j'ai bien trop peur de perdre Malfoy des yeux à travers toute cette grêle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à une poignée de mètres de moi, il tourne dans une ruelle sur sa droite. J'accélère alors ma course et dans une cascade digne des meilleurs films d'action, je bondi sur lui et réussi à le ceinturer pour lui faire un plaquage à la manière d'un joueur de rugby moldu.

Il se retourne face à moi mais je me place à califourchon sur lui afin de le maintenir fermement au sol. Ses cheveux blonds d'ordinaire si bien coiffées sont complètement trempés et étalés autour de sa tête, formant une auréole de clarté dans cette nuit obscure. Bizarrement je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver sexy.

Il me regarde de ce même regard étrange qu'il a eu en sortant de la salle des fête puis soudain se met à rire nerveusement avant de me dire:

- Alors Potter, qu'est-ce que tu attends, frappe moi ! C'est bien pour ça que tu es venu non!

Voyant que je ne réagis pas il reprend d'un ton plus colérique:

- Allé va-y bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends à la fin! Frappe!

- Je...non, dis-je dans un souffle.

Mes yeux restent obstinément plantés dans les siens. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste et encore moins de le frapper comme il me le demande. Mes intentions premières se sont complètement envolées. Il me regarde alors d'un air interdit avant d'ajouter...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Pov de Draco:**_

_**Samedi 28 juin : 00h35**_

Harry est assis à cheval sur moi, il est essoufflé et à les joues rougies d'avoir couru, il me regarde mais ne dit rien se contentant de garder mes poignets prisonniers de ses mains de manière à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger. Je tente de le faire réagir mais il ne fait rien, je lui demande de me frapper puisque je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il est venu me chercher, il me regarde intensément droit dans les yeux et me répond un faible « non ». J'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu perdu, je ne sais pas si cela vient de l'alcool ou d'autre chose mais il à l'air de ne plus très bien savoir ou il en est.

Son regard a pour effet de calmer ma colère et je lui demande d'un ton plus doux ou perce une nuance de désespoir:

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Potter? Pourquoi est tu venu me chercher si ce n'est pas pour te battre?

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'entends ma voix trembler, j'ai comme une grosse boule coincé dans la gorge. J'ai envi de pleurer, c'est totalement stupide je sais mais j'ai envi de pleurer…

Potter est là affalé sur moi sous une pluie battante et tout ce à quoi je pense en cette instant c'est que dans quelques heures, le Poudlard express nous ramènera chez nous pour la dernière fois. Et lorsque nous serons arrivé à Londres, chacun repartira vivre sa vie de son côté.

Je ne peux donc pas m'empêcher de penser que l'histoire d'amour que j'ai tant de fois rêvé de vivre avec Harry est belle et bien terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

J'en étais là de mes pensées lorsque sans prévenir, Harry rapprocha dangereusement son visage du mien avant d'atteindre mes lèvres pour y déposer un léger baisé, humide de la pluie ruisselant encore sur tout son être.

Ce baisé ne dura que quelques secondes et le temps que je réalise ce qui venait de ce passer, Harry s'était déjà relevé et commençait à repartir vers la rue principale.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Pov de Harry:**_

_**Samedi 28 juin : 00h38**_

Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête? Pourquoi est-ce que je viens d'embrasser Malfoy? C'est pas possible je ne suis pas gay! Je suis sorti avec Cho, enfin bon ce n'était pas super avec elle mais il y a eu Ginny aussi! J'aimais Ginny! Enfin je l'aime toujours puisque c'est pour elle que j'ai voulu humilier Malfoy, pour qu'elle se rende compte que ce n'est qu'un imbécile, qu'il ne l'aime pas et qu'il n'est sorti avec elle que pour m'emmerder!

Oh! J'ai mal à la tête, je ne comprends plus rien, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça et surtout je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça! Je n'aime pas Malfoy, je le déteste même, alors pourquoi bon sang! Pourquoi? Mais c'est bien sûr! C'est l'alcool, j'ai beaucoup trop bu et ça m'a fait perdre la tête!

Fort de cette nouvelle explication à mes agissements, je jette sur le champs la bouteille de vodka restée dans une poche de ma robe dans le caniveau le plus proche.

Arrivé non loin de la salle des fêtes, je sens une main agripper mon épaule et me retourner violement. J'ai à peine le temps de reconnaître Malfoy que ses lèvres se sont déjà posées sur les miennes pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. A ce contact, la totalité de mes neurones se déconnecte mis à part celui qui me dit que les lèvres de Draco sont, malgré la pluie, bien plus douce que celles de Cho ou même que celles de Ginny.

C'est alors que la tiédeur de sa langue vient effleurer délicatement mes lèvres, sa main venant dans le même temps se nicher au creux de mon cou. Je m'empresse alors d'ouvrir la bouche afin qu'il puisse accéder à loisir à ma propre langue. Il y a dans ce baiser de la tendresse. Nos langues se mêlant dans un ballet digne des plus grands danseurs de classique, je réalise brutalement que le goût d'alcool ne vient pas uniquement de moi. Lui aussi à bu et il n'est probablement pas dans son état normal.

Je m'écarte alors de lui à contre coeur.

- Arrête, lui dis-je, on a trop bu et on ne sais plus ce qu'on fait. Je te rappelle qu'on se déteste et qu'il y a à peine plus d'une heure je t'ai humilié devant une bonne partie de l'école alors reprends toi et...

- J'ai peut-être un tantinet forcé sur le whisky ce soir Potter, me coupe-t-il, mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je tiens très bien l'alcool et je peux t'affirmer que je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens et que je sais parfaitement se que je suis en train de faire.

Il tente de m'embrasser encore une fois mais je le repousse avant de lui lancer :

- Si tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire alors cette situation et encore plus bizarre que ce que je pensais!

Sur ces dernières paroles, je me retourne avec l'intention de partir rejoindre Ron et les autres. Cette fois, il n'essaye pas de me rattraper, je l'entend juste me dire:

- Réfléchis bien Potter mais surtout réfléchis vite, ce n'est pas si étrange que ça et tu n'as que jusqu'à demain pour venir me voir si tu veux qu'on s'explique.

Je ne me retourne pas. Toute cela est bien trop compliqué. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Je décide alors d'aller danser, danser jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus debout car je veux oublier toute cette histoire.

Arrivé dans la salle des fêtes, la sono est à fond, et personne n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué mon absence, c'est parfait. Je m'élance au milieu de la foule et commence à me déhancher en rythme. La musique résonne dans mon crâne en de gros « boum » assourdissants, les lumières des spots clignotes et l'alcool me fait tourner la tête. Je ne pense plus à rien me contentant de suivre la musique.

Lorsque, n'en pouvant plus, je m'arrête enfin, les aiguilles fluorescentes de ma montre m'indiquent qu'il est deux heures passé. Il n'est pas très tard mais je ne sens plus mes pieds. J'aperçois Ron un peu plus loin, il et en train de se servir une coupe de champagne Explosif. Je m'approche de lui afin de le prévenir que je m'en vais. Il me répond un vague «ok» sans même se soucier de savoir pourquoi je part si tôt. Au fond ça m'arrange je n'aurais pas su trouver une excuse valable à mon départ prématuré.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'arrive enfin dans le dortoir complètement désert à cette heure. Je m'étends sur mon lit sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un pyjama. Mon corps est tout engourdi mais mes yeux refusent obstinément de se fermer. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de penser à Malfoy. Moi qui voulais que cette soirée soit mémorable, c'est réussi, je ne risque pas de l'oublier de si tôt. Oh et puis j'en ai marre de tourner dans ce lit, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je me lève d'un bon et prends ma cape d'invisibilité, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin mais je la glisse tout de même dans ma poche, on ne sait jamais.

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Draco Lucius Malfoy, mon ennemi de toujours m'a embrassé! Et si je suis honnête avec moi même je dois bien avouer que c'était loin de me déplaire. Mais le pire dans tout ça reste que c'est belle et bien moi qui lui ais donné le premier baiser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, sur le coup je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'ai trouvé tellement beau les joues rougies, le souffle saccadé et ses cheveux couleur de nacre illuminant son visage ruisselant de pluie. Je crois que cette vision restera gravée dans mon coeur à jamais.

Ma parole je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Mes pas m'ont menés jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et je gravi les marches ayant dans l'idée d'aller observer les étoiles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Pov de Draco :**_

_**Samedi 28 juin : 00h47 :**_

Harry viens de me planter là après un baiser pourtant fabuleux. Il a l'air de penser que nous avons trop bu et que d'ici demain matin tout sera oublié. Mais moi je ne pourrais jamais oublier la texture veloutée de ses lèvres ou encore la douceur de ses cheveux, même mouillés.

J'espère vraiment que d'ici demain il aura eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça et surtout d'accepter ses sentiments puisqu'il ne fait plus de doute maintenant quant au faite qu'il m'aime, ou tout du moins qu'il est attiré par moi.

Je décide de rentrer à Poudlard. Je pourrais prendre une calèche mais j'ai envie de marcher et puis de toute façon je suis déjà trempé de la tête au pied alors un peu plus ou un peu moins ça ne changera pas grand chose.

La seule chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensée, c'est que contrairement à ce que j'ai dis il y a de cela quelques minutes à peine, je ne tiens pas l'alcool aussi bien que je le souhaiterais. Ce qui fait qu'il me faut environ une heure avant d'arriver au château. Oui je sais c'est pitoyable mais que voulez vous je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien et l'exagération voir même le mensonge délibéré sont deux spécialités de la famille c'est bien connu.

Une fois les deux portes de chênes passées, je ne me sens pas le moins du monde fatigué. En faite, j'ai très envi d'aller voir les étoiles, c'est ce que je fais en générale quand j'ai le cafard. Je monte alors à la tour d'astronomie après être toutefois passé par les cachots pour me changer. La tour et protégée par une sorte de verrière magique ce qui me permettra de rester au sec.

Une fois arrivé la haut, je déploie la couette que j'avais pris soins d'enlever de mon lit avant de quitter mon dortoir et je m'allonge dessus sans plus attendre. Je regarde les gouttes de pluie arriver droit sur moi avant qu'elles ne s'écrasent violement contre la protection magique. J'aime m'endormir en écoutant la pluie. Pour moi c'est un peu comme une berceuse, je trouve le clapotis incessant de l'eau rassurant et apaisant.

Je me demande ce que fait Harry. Il à dû retourner s'amuser à la fête. Subitement j'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et je sursaute avant de me retourner pour voir apparaître dans l'encadrement un Harry tout aussi surpris que moi et encore trempé dans ses habits de soirée.

Mon coeur s'emballe subitement. Est-il possible qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici pour me parler? Non je ne crois pas. Il semble trop étonné pour cela. D'ailleurs il esquisse déjà un mouvement de recule.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Pov de Harry :**_

_**Samedi 28 juin : 2h35 :**_

Je pousse enfin la porte de l'observatoire d'astronomie, un peu essoufflé d'avoir gravis toutes ces marches, et quel ne fut pas ma stupeur de voir, allongé par terre, la tête dans les étoiles, l'objet de mes pensées.

Il a dû m'entendre arriver car il se retourne vivement et me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Je m'aprète à repartir en sens inverse lorsque je l'entends murmurer :

- Non, attend... reste... s'il te plait...

C'est bien le première fois qu'il utilise se ton là avec moi. Je ne le pensais même pas capable de parler de cette façon à qui que ce soi. Je m'avance alors dans la salle obscure. Ce que je peux être bête des fois, je n'avais même pas pensé qu'avec le mauvais temps je n'avais aucune chance de voir la moindre étoile percer les nuages.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et vais m'assoire sur la couette à ses côtés. Il se rallonge et fixe de nouveau son regard sur la noirceur de cette nuit d'été.

Nous restons un moment assis là, sans prononcer un seul mot, la tête levé vers le ciel zébré de temps à autre par un éclair. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus je lui lance:

- Est-tu sûr d'être vraiment en pleine possession de tes moyens mentaux ce soir?

Il émet un petit rire avant de répondre:

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis parfaitement conscient de tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

- Dans ce cas je ne comprends pas. Qu'es-ce que tu attend de moi? Et tu sincère ou cherche tu simplement un moyen de te venger de ce que je t'ai fais à la fête? Parce que si c'est ça, se serais vraiment cruelle, même pour toi.

Il se redresse brusquement sur son séant et plante ses yeux dans les miens avant de déclarer:

- Jamais je ne te ferai ça Harry, tu m'entends, jamais.

Il a l'air tellement sérieux que je me sens rougir des orteils à la racine des cheveux et que mon coeur se met à battre la chamade comme jamais. Puis il poursuit toujours sans ciller:

- Maintenant écoute moi bien parce que je ne le redirai pas deux fois. La vérité c'est que ça fait des mois que je ne pense qu'à toi, que je ne rêve que de toi et que je n'ai envi d'être qu'avec toi. Tu occupe mes pensées nuit et jour, je n'arrive pas à me débarrassé de cette obsession que j'ai pour toi et pourtant tu peux être sûr que j'ai essayé. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, tu me rends complètement fou et je crois, non je suis même certains que je suis complètement fou de toi Harry Potter.

Il a dit ça d'une seul traite et il est à présent au moins aussi rouge que moi. Cette vision me rend fou moi aussi et je me jette sur ces lèvres avec avidité pour le troisième baisers de la soirée. A peine nos langues se sont elles effleurées qu'un bruit d'explosion retentit subitement au dehors. Nous nous détachons à contre coeur pour voir apparaître dans le ciel un magnifique feu d'artifice magique bravant la tempête afin de venir illuminer le ciel de ses lueurs.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être plongé dans le plus beau des rêve.

Une fois le bouquet finale passé Draco reprend délicatement ma tête entre ses mains pour un nouveau baiser débordant de tendresse et d'amour.

Je sens alors ses mains caresser mon dos, ébouriffer mes cheveux et me presser un peu plus contre lui. Mon coeur s'envole et je me sens bien dans ses bras.

J'ai envi de plus, je voudrais pouvoir caresser sa peau, alors j'entreprends de déboutonner sa chemise. Surpris par mon geste, il rompt le baisé et me regarde dans les yeux avant de me demander dans un murmure:

- Tu veux ?

Sa question n'est pas claire mais j'en comprends le sens. Mon regard perdu dans le siens, j'y réponds par un léger hochement de tête affirmatif.

Je ne sais pas où tout cela va me mener mais l'envi est bien trop forte pour que je puisse y résister.

Avec un sourire, ses lèvres viennent retrouver les miennes pour un baisé passionné. Je gémi d'anticipation pendant que ses mains se glissent sous ma robe, qu'elles ne tardent pas à enlever.

Nos lèvres se pressent, nos langues se cherchent et nos dents s'entrechoquent. Nous nous embrassons comme si notre vie en dépendait, comme si chaque seconde qui passe risquaient de nous séparer.

Lorsque le souffle commence à nous manquer, ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cou où il dépose quelques baisés papillons tout en déboutonnant ma chemise. Une fois cette dernière partie rejoindre ma robe un peu plus loin, il m'allonge sous lui. Ses petits baisés descendent alors le long de ma clavicule et je frissonne lorsque sa langue chaude vient caresser mon téton, le faisant se durcir, tout comme ma virilité qui s'en trouve de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Un nouveau frisson me parcours lorsque ses baisés reprennent sur mon ventre. Ses mains s'activent elles aussi sur ma ceinture, et mon pantalon ainsi que mon caleçon se retrouve bientôt à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sa bouche descend lentement en ligne droite vers ma verge tendu, m'arrachant un gémissement d'anticipation. Malheureusement pour moi, il a décidé de me torturer et il se détourne de mon sexe pour embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Cette fois ci, c'est un gémissement de frustration que produisent mes cordes vocales.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, je n'y tient plus, à chaque fois, il se rapproche de mon pénis pour s'en éloigner aussitôt sans l'avoir touché. Je n'ai jamais été aussi frustré de ma vie et s'il continu comme ça, je crois que je vais mourir d'excitation. J'articule alors dans un souffle:

- Draco...s'il te plaît... vient...

Sans prévenir, il prend mon sexe d'un seul coup dans sa bouche. J'écarquille les yeux, sous le coup de la surprise, et ne peux retenir un cri d'extase. Je sens que je vais bientôt jouir mais il se retire tout aussi brutalement qu'il était venu et me murmure à l'oreille « Pas encore Harry » avant de se remettre à m'embrasser fougueusement.

Je prends soudain conscience du fait qu'il est encore entièrement habillé, mis à part sa chemise ouverte sur son torse fin à la peau aussi blanche que l'écume des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers.

Je renverse alors la situation et, me plaçant au dessus de lui, j'entreprends de le déshabiller. Ceci fait, je m'emplois à embrasser chaque parcelles de sa peau se trouvant à ma portée tout en me frottant langoureusement conte son entrejambe.

C'est à son tour de gémir et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cette vision magnifique.

Au moment où je sens sa virilité se durcir un peu plus contre ma cuisse, il renverse la situation et je reprends ma place, sous lui à nouveau. Mais cette fois ci, il écarte doucement mes jambes, et après avoir caressé mon sexe de sa main, il approche cette dernière de mon intimité pour y pénétrer un premier doigt. Après quelques instants, un second doigt va rejoindre le premier suivi peu après d'un troisième.

Une fois la douleur quelque peu estompé, je l'incite d'un petit coup de rein à faire des mouvement de va et vient, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire. Puis il retire ses doigts, placent mes jambes sur ses épaules puis positionne son sexe durci devant mes fesses. Attrapant sa baguette, il la pointe sur son pénis avant de chuchoter un « préservatificus » suivi d'un « lubrificatum ». Je le regarde avec appréhension mais il me sourit et vient m'embrasser tendrement avant de me pénétrer d'un violent coup de bassin.

Je pousse alors un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Il entoure ma verge de sa main et me masturbe au rythme de ses allés et venus. Il ne tarde pas à frapper ma prostate et chaque coup de rein m'arrache un nouveau cri. Je le regarde de mes yeux embués de plaisir. Il est essouffler, une expression de concentration et d'extase se lit sur son visage, quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur tout son corps et je le trouve terriblement beau.

C'est enfin ensemble que nous atteignons le septième ciel. Accroché à ses épaules, je me répands sur son ventre en même temps que lui se répand en moi, nos voix se mêlant pour crier le prénom de l'autre.

Draco retombe sur moi, le souffle court. Nous nous embrassons puis je m'installe sur son torse et ferme les yeux lorsque je l'entends me murmurer timidement à l'oreille:

- Je t'aime Harry.

Et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur léger que je m'endors tout contre lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Samedi 28 juin : 10h47 :**_

Quelques heures plus tard, un rayon de lumière parcours mon corps, il atteint mes yeux et je sors doucement de mes rêves quand, me tournant sur le côté, je suis pris d'une violente envi de vomir. Je répands donc mes tripes sur le carrelage (remarquer que j'ai évité la couette) et d'un seul coup, allé savoir pourquoi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans le crâne.

Je regarde autour de moi, me demandant ce que je fais là puis je réalise que je suis nu et mes souvenirs me reviennent brusquement en mémoire. Le bal. La photo. La vodka Tagada. La pluie. Draco. Le baisé. La musique. L'insomnie. La tour d'astronomie. Draco à nouveau. Les feux d'artifice et...

Je me retourne vivement mais Draco n'est plus là. Il ne reste que sa cravate posée non loin de l'endroit où, quelques minutes auparavant, reposait ma tête. Je la ramasse et me lève avec l'intention de me rhabiller. Je constate alors qu'en plus d'avoir la nausée ainsi qu'un mal de tête atroce, j'ai également terriblement mal aux fesses.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide? J'aurais dû me douter de ce qu'il voulait. Ajouter Harry Potter à son tableau de chasse. Ou peut être simplement tirer son coup. Et je me suis laisser avoir, j'ai cru à ses belles paroles. J'y ai même tellement cru que maintenant... maintenant j'ai mal rien qu'en pensant à lui. Il a réussi à me rendre fou de lui en une seule soirée. Je le déteste encore plus qu'avant si cela est possible. C'est étrange de ressentir deux sentiments si diamétralements opposés pour la même personne. Il m'avait pourtant paru sincère cette nuit. J'avais bien trop bu de toute façon, je ne devais pas être capable de déceler le mensonge dans ces dires.

Tout à mes douloureuses pensées, je descends vers la Grande Salle pour y manger un morceau. En raison de la fête d'hier soir des plats y sont servis durant toute la matinée.

En entrant, j'entends les gens murmurer sur mon passage. A quelques mètres de la table de Gryffondor, je lève le nez de mes chaussures et m'écroule stupéfait sur la chaise libre la plus proche.

Sur le mur, derrière les tables des quatre maisons, s'étale une gigantesque photo de moi ou plutôt de mon buste. Je suis endormi et dans mes mains jointes se trouve une cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard que je tiens tout contre mon visage, un peu comme un enfant tiens son doudou pour se rassurer les soirs d'orages.

C'est Draco qui à pris cette photo, j'en suis sûr, qui d'autre? Mais c'est étrange il aurait pu faire pire, me prendre entièrement nu par exemple. En tout cas ça reste déguelasse, j'avais raison, il a couché avec moi uniquement pour prendre sa revanche sur la soirée d'hier.

Mais quitte à ce que toute l'école soit au courant que j'aime un Serpentard, autant qu'ils sachent qui est le Serpentard en question.

Je me lève de la table des Gryffondor pour me diriger vers celle des Serpentard à laquelle Draco est assis en compagnie de ses amis habituels. Toutes les têtes se tournent à nouveau dans ma direction. Ils s'attendent probablement à se qu'une dernière bagarre mémorable éclate. J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient déçus.

Je me plante en face de Draco, il me sourit, comme à son habitude de son air narquois. Je tire sa cravate de ma poche et la lui passe autour du cou en disant :

- Tiens, tu a oublié ça ce matin.

Puis le tenant toujours par la cravate, je l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Contre toutes mes attente il me répond et glisse même ses main dans mon cou pour approfondir le baisé. Nos lèvres se décollent et il me murmure front contre front:

- Qu-est-ce que tu croyais? On sort peut être ensemble mais il fallait bien que je me venge.

Je n'en croit pas mes oreilles, il vient bien de dire qu'on sort ensemble? Alors il ne m'a pas menti finalement.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et le prends dans mes bras avant de lui dire à mi-voix :

- Au faite...

- Mmm

- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco.

Après un léger bisous du bout des lèves, je m'assois à ses côtés pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je remarque alors qu'il règne dans la salle un silence de mort qui met plusieurs secondes à se dissiper avant que n'éclate un brouhaha assourdissant de commérages.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner : prenez la peine de régler vos comptes avec vos ennemis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, on ne sait jamais, vous pourriez trouver l'amour. Regardez moi, au final, même en ayant dérapé sur toute la ligne, cette soirée fut belle et bien mémorable.

* * *

**Merci de nous avoir lu! **

**Nous espérons que cela vous a plu...et nous attendons avec impatience votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.**

**A bientôt peut-être...**

**Silveryseven.**


End file.
